Si la lueur avait pu s'éteindre
by Sorciere D'Emeraude
Summary: Regina à des remords.. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Mais que se cachait-il dessous ce qu'elle laissait voir ?


**Ma première Fic sur OUAT soyez indulgent :3 Sinon j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages !**

**Tout appartient à Edward Kitsis et à Adam Horowitz ainsi qu'à la _ABC Production :)_**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

Elle l'avait aimé. Réellement. Peut-être pas comme elle avait aimé Daniel, mais c'était un fait, et rien ne pourrait le changer. Elle l'avait aimé. Peut-être l'aimait-elle encore.

Seulement, après le vide creusé par la mort du grand Amour qu'avait été Daniel, plus rien n'avait été pareil et elle n'arrivait plus s'exprimer. Elle avait révélé un secret qui lui avait coûté son bonheur, dorénavant, elle ne laissait plus rien passer. Même à elle même elle se demandait des fois si elle ne se cachait pas ses pensées. Et elle avait perdu les moyens de réagir avec compassion.

Aussi quand Le Chasseur avait laissé Blanche Neige s'enfuir, cela avait été comme une seconde trahison à ses yeux.

Le temps de réaliser qu'une fois de plus, ceux qui arrivaient à toucher son âme préféraient sauver et aider les autres elle n'avait put le supporter. Seulement, elle aimait celui qui se dénommerait plus tard Graham, et perdre une deuxième fois une personne qu'elle aimait, tant qu'elle le pouvait elle préférait l'éviter. Aussi, au lieu de le tuer comme elle aurait fait à n'importe qui, elle lui avait arraché le cœur pour qu'il reste éternellement avec elle. Celui-ci ne pourrait plus jamais disparaître ou la trahir. Piètre consolation quand elle se rendait compte que lui aurait préféré qu'elle le tue. Lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui et le regardait dans les yeux elle arrivait à voir toute la haine qu'ils contenaient. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait aimer toutes les personnes qu'elle voulait, deux seulement lui auraient jamais rendues. Daniel et son père.

Elle aurait tant voulu retrouver l'amour. Elle y avait secrètement, peut-être même sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle-même, espéré que Graham serait différent du reste du monde. Qu'il pourrait l'aimer. Mais elle avait été amèrement déçue, aussi pour assouvir son besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et pour se venger de lui qui n'était en réalité qu'une énième personne qui l'avait fait souffrir, elle le forçait à rester à ses côtés.

Rien que quand elle l'embrassait, l'illusion qu'il l'aimait en retour ne durait jamais bien longtemps, elle revoyait sans cesse la lueur dans les yeux du Chasseur.

Pour s'apercevoir un jour que la même lueur brillait dans ses propres yeux.

Il y avait dedans de la haine, de la rage, une envie de se venger, et une blessure si profonde qu'elle n'était capable que de saigner, encore et encore.

Cette constatation occupa son esprit. Infligeait-elle ce qu'on lui avait infligé ? A une autre personne que Blanche Neige ? Soudain, les conséquences de toutes ses actes s'abattirent sur elle.

A combien de personne avait-elle insufflé cette lueur ? Elle qui aurait donné ciel et terre pour que cette lueur n'apparaisse jamais dans son regard. Le remord apparu dans son esprit.

Elle regrettait.

A ce moment précis, une sensation de douleur froide lui transperça le cou. Une lame. Quelqu'un appuyait une arme contre son cou.

Elle sentit la personne qui détenait l'arme se rapprocher et chuchoter à son oreille

- Je le récupérerai.

Un frisson parcouru son échine, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. C'était lui. Reprenant ses esprits, les pensées qui venaient de lui apparaître disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Se retournant brusquement elle appuya sur le torse de son attaquant. Celui-ci fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et s'étala sur la grande table, qui céda sous l'impact.

- Mon cher Chasseur. Tu es a moi. Ton cœur m'appartient. Ta vie m'appartient. Et j'en disposerai comme je l'entends.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait atterri et s'asseyant à côté de lui elle chuchota.

- Tu aurais pu tout changer. Tu aurais pu me convaincre. Mais tu as préféré Blanche Neige. Comme vous tous. Tu as préféré me laisser dans l'était où je suis. Je te laisse dans l'était où tu est, c'est de bonne guerre tu ne crois pas ? Mon beau Chasseur..

Et se penchant légèrement elle l'embrassa. Mais cette fois, elle fit passer toute sa fureur dans ce baiser. Pourquoi ce n'était jamais à son tour ? Et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à couler, silencieuses mais bien réelles, pures, salées.

Étonné, le Chasseur se sépara d'elle pour l'observer. Elle vit qu'il révisait son jugement.

Et doucement, il tendit la main et caressa la ligne de la mâchoire de la Reine. Il s'avança à son tour et embrassa les marques laissées par les larmes. Et enfin il l'embrassa.

On les retrouva quelques heures plus tard enlacés sur cette même table, tellement liés qu'il était difficile de distinguer l'un de l'autre.

Elle était lucide.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il faisait cela seulement parce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle souffrait et que comme toute personne dans ce monde elle avait besoin d'amour. Par compassion.

Mais nom d'un chien, qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien ! Même si ce n'était qu'illusoire..

Toutes ces années, il avait été le pilier qui gardait l'humanité qui restait en elle. Il apaisait ses colères, tempérait son hardeur à éliminer Blanche Neige, et bien des massacres étaient évités. Elle savait qu'il avait une influence sur elle, qu'il espérait pouvoir l'utiliser pour s'échapper, que jamais il ne l'avait aimé, et qu'en réalité il avait pitié d'elle, mais c'était plus fort. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, l'illusion revenait avec une force jamais diminuée et mettait un baume sur son cœur qui certes ne restait pas mais lui laissait un temps de repos.

Mais jamais la Regina blessée et froide n'était vraiment disparue.

Aussi quand, une fois de plus il la trahit pour la fille de Blanche Neige, la mère biologique de son fils, la douleur l'aveugla et ramena une vieille amie dans son cœur : la rage que crée la trahison. Il devait payer. Comme tous les autres. Jamais elle n'aurait dû avoir cette faiblesse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'était figuré. Mais le cœur réduit en poudre dans sa main lui rappela qu'elle avait toujours pardonné aux -certes peu nombreuses- personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

Dans ce caveau où elle savait qu'elle avait une fois de plus perpétré ses horreurs, peut-être cette fois une des pire de toute, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi..

Pourquoi les gens préféraient toujours d'autres à elle.

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^ **


End file.
